Forever
by strikedeathkd53019
Summary: In a world where low caste girls are used as slaves, Annabeth is one such girl with a dark secret. What happens when Percy comes along, a rich aristocrat who chooses her. Will Annabeth learn about all the buried secrets while love blossoms between her and Percy? AU fic, please review! Rated M for later chapters, mostly T. Please read if you love Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Guys this is my first Percy Jackson story and God knows if you people will like this one or not, please just give it a try. Private message me if you have any suggestions. This is a completely AU fic and has nothing to with the concept of demigods. Some may even detest the idea. However, I have really wanted to right this. The idea occurred while reading House of Hades (wasn't the book awesome?). Plus the only thing same are the characters, their names and personalities. Please review. If you have any problem, private message me. **

**Prologue**

The man sat staring at his daughter; her grey eyes were the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. He felt like holding her, she was just a few days old. However, he couldn't.

A woman walked inside, she looked pale. "When do we give her away?" She asked. Unlike her appearance, her voice was firm enough.

"Can't we wait for at least a month?" He asked. He knew his wife didn't have many days left but one month seemed enough.

The woman gave out a weary laugh. "No Frederick, we can't wait so long. If we wait somebody might find out the truth about her."

"She's right." said male voice; he had thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows and intense brown eyes and had a wheelchair. "He smiled at the baby, "She is very pretty, and I wish I could spend some time with her but that is not possible is it?"

"No but hopefully someday…." Frederick started but his wife stopped him.

"No, she can _never _know her true identity, the consequences will be dangerous." She said firmly, even though she was weak her voice had a dangerous edge to it. You wouldn't want to mess with her.

The both males just nodded. There was a long silence, finally the one in the wheelchair spoke, "We'll give her away tomorrow." He sounded sadder than before, "Do you have a name in mind?"

They both nodded, "Annabeth Chase." They both said in a united voice, sealing her fate.

**I'm pretty sure you people know who the other two are. :-P, Please review guys, like just please! This chapter was deliberately short as the next one will be long.** **I hope you people want to read on. RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god everyone! Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows etc. I have no idea if this chapter will live up to your expectations but this one is basically just creating the base of the story. Percabeth will start in the next chapter or in the one after that. Again if you guys have any problems please PM me. Please review and I apologize for the very late update. My exams came up.**

**Chapter 2**

**18 ½ YEARS LATER**

_The man wouldn't stop chasing her. She didn't know how but she was sure it was a man._

_Her legs grew heavy, like always she was exhausted from running. Just as the man was about to grab her she stumbled, and once again, fell into endless darkness._

Annabeth woke with a start. She quickly glanced around the other beds, everybody was busy sleeping. A sigh of relief escaped her; thank God she hadn't woken up screaming. She felt exhausted. Although she had been dreaming the same dream since she was a kid, it still scared her.

Annabeth got up and exited the room as quietly as she could. She smiled as she passed the other beds. Most of the other girls were below the age of 18 and according to Annabeth still had freedom, however minimum it was.

"You're up early Annabeth." A voice called from behind. Annabeth nearly screamed out of shock.

"You scared me Mrs. Owen." She said to her fifty one year old matron.

Mrs. Owen smiled. "You had that usual nightmare of yours?"

Annabeth nodded. Mrs. Owen was the only one person in this world she could say she loved. According to Mrs. Owen she found Annabeth when she was roughly 2-3 days old and since then Annabeth stayed there, in Mrs. Owens orphanage for inferiors.

"Should I help with the breakfast?" Annabeth asked, it was seven in the morning and the wakeup call was at 7:30.

The matron shook her head. "Go have a bath first, then wake everybody else up and bring the 18 and above in my office, I have something to tell you all."

Annabeth frowned. Was there going to be a choosing? She had witnessed many, but hadn't gone through any since she had turned eighteen.

"Is there going to be a choosing Mrs. Owen?"

Mrs. Owens expression darkened and Annabeth knew her fear had been confirmed. She didn't want to get chosen, ever, Annabeth thought as she made her way towards the bath house.

_**LATER**_

Seventeen girls stood in Mrs. Owen office, all in a line waiting for Mrs. Owen to start.

Mrs. Owen stood up, her expression weary. She too like everyone else hated this moment.

"As you all know girls" she started "all of you are above eighteen and eligible to get chosen. This evening itself you all will go through a choosing. I want you all to be ready. Is that clear?"

All the girls nodded in unison.

Annabeth scowled, she had been dreading this day, which inferior girl wouldn't?

Annabeth smirked at the thought; the government was funny in its own way. First take all the rights away from low casts and then instead of calling them slaves, just for the show call them inferiors.

"Annabeth?" Mrs. Owen called her.

Annabeth pulled away from her thoughts. "Yes Mrs. Owen?"

Mrs. Owen handed Annabeth a booklet and she immediately knew what it was.

"This is the law book Annabeth; you'll be the one reading it this afternoon after lunch."

Annabeth nodded as all the girls were dismissed from the room.

Every time a choosing has to take place the law book is read. She had witnessed it being read on numerous accounts. She almost had it by heart. She had always wondered why the girls who read it seemed nervous, but now she understood, it wasn't nervousness, it was fear.

_**AFTER LUNCH**_

Annabeth stood in the lunch hall, waiting for everybody to quite down. Mrs. Owen stared at Annabeth sadly; she didn't want to lose Annabeth.

Mrs. Owen cleared her throat. All the girls fell silent, they knew it was time. Mrs. Owen gestured Annabeth to start. Annabeth nodded as she opened the book.

As per the rules she started directly from Clause 2. She felt unsteady but as she spoke her voice was stern.

**CLAUSE 2**

**Superiors****: - A Superior is a person from the higher class of the society. They are the only class of people allowed to take education and work as lawyers, doctors, and architects etc. They are allowed to choose Inferiors as slaves as per their own requirements.**

**Inferiors****: - An Inferior is a person from the lowest class of society. They are not allowed any educational rights and only after the age of 18 for the boys and 19 for the girls, they can take up jobs as laborers, workers, cleaners etc.**

**A] CHOOSING**

**1.] Choosing is the process where any Inferior girl can be chosen by a Superior after she completes 18 years of age.**

**2.] The superior is allowed to choose only from registered orphanages. If this rule is violated the Superior is sentenced to a minimum of 10 years of jail.**

**B] INFERIORS**

**1.] Boys**

**a. Inferior boys are to stay with their families compulsorily till they complete 18 years of age (i.e till they are eligible to opt for jobs).**

**b. They can only take up jobs as workers, cleaners etc.**

**c. They are allowed to be married to only Inferior girls.**

**2.] Girls**

**a. Inferior girls kept at home.**

**a.1 Girls at home are to be registered within 30 days of their birth.**

**a.2 They can be married only to a Inferior after the age of 18.**

**a.3 They are not allowed to work whatsoever.**

**a.5 If the above rules are not followed severe punishment is issued. If 2 or more rules are broken then the Inferior/s responsible can be hanged publically.**

**b. Inferior girls given away to orphanages (any connection between the daughter and parents is cut off immediately).**

**b.1 Girls given to the orphanages may or may not be registered.**

**b.2 They can be chosen only after the age of 18. Till then the appointed matron of the orphanage is to take care of the girl with the help of 'funds' provided by Superiors.**

**b.3 If the girls are not chosen by the age of 19 they can opt for a job in places like libraries, small shops etc.**

**C.] CHOSEN INFERIORS**

**1.] Any Inferior girl chosen by a Superior is obliged to obey 'any' kind of order the Superior may give.**

**2.] The Superiors are free to give any orders to their chosen Inferior with an exception of death.**

**3.] If at all such order is given the Superior is to be sentenced 15 years in jail.**

**4.] If the Inferior disobeys the Superior he or she can be sentenced to death by the government, she can be publically hanged or beaten up depending upon the intensity of the situation.***

***It is to be noted that no person except for the respective Superior is allowed to harm the chosen Inferior physically. If the rule is violated, maximum 25 years of jail sentence can be issued against the Superior.**

**E.] DISOWNING**

**If the Superior is dissatisfied with the Inferior i.e if she is not able to satisfy the Superiors need she can be disowned. She is therefore banished from the city and if at all is found 5 miles near the city limits, she is immediately sentenced to death.**

_**THESE FOLLOWING LAWS AND RULES ARE MADE BEARING THE BEST INTEREST OF THE PEOPLE IN MIND. BOTH SUPERIORS AND INFERIORS ARE OBLIGED TO FOLLOW THEM FOR THEIR OWN BENEFIT.**_

_For their own benefit? _Annabeth nearly choked at the end _Best interest of people? _She felt sick.

Honestly the only part she agreed to was the disowning. However horrible it might sound it was the _only_ key to complete freedom. Although working in a library won't be that bad but that was provided she didn't get chosen today.

She followed Mrs. Owen to her office. She wanted to ask her something.

"What do want to ask Annabeth?"

"Who is going to come for the choosing?" Annabeth asked out of curiosity.

"You really want to know?"

Annabeth nodded, obviously she wanted to know!

"Sally Jackson."

_Crap, Sally Jackson? _Annabeth tried to conceal her shock but she must've failed.

"Shocked? Even I was when I heard the news. Now go get ready, you all get chosen or not you should at least look presentable."

Just as she walked out of the office Drew almost knocked her off. "Is it true? Is Sally Jackson the one coming to choose?"

Annabeth nodded, Drew smirked at her, "Well I guess you have minimum chances of getting chosen then." She said.

For some reason Annabeth's anger rose at this comment, "Why is that so Drew?"

Drew smiled innocently, "Oh, don't act like you know nothing. We all are well aware that Sally Jackson is finding someone for her son Perseus Jackson, you know, as a sex slave."

Annabeth gaped at those words, _sex slave? No way!_ "You're bluffing."

"You think that sweety and anyways you don't have to worry, considering the way you look, she definitely wouldn't choose you." Drew said as she walked away.

Annabeth quickly glanced at herself in the mirror. Her golden blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wore an old hand-down blouse with an even older skirt while her grey eyes shone with the same anxiety. _Am I really that un-attractive? _Annabeth thought as she resumed her work for the evening.

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Are you sure you don't want to come along Percy?" Sally asked her son.

Percy shook his head, "No mom, my decision is final. I don't want to be a part of ruining an innocent girl's life."

"Oh for God's sake Percy, it's the law."

"Is it really necessary for you to choose this girl for me?" Percy asked wearily, he was tired of arguing.

"Yes Percy, you need to know how to be with girls."

"That's not the only reason!" He said his voice rising, "I know how be with girls mom! I have Rachel, Piper and Hazel!"

Sally scowled, "They are your friends Percy."

"Rachel's my girlfriend mom."

Sally smiled this time; she wanted to tell Percy that Rachel was not the right girl for him but now wasn't the right time.

As she got up to leave Percy asked once more, "You still aren't going to tell me the true reason for this?"

Sally nodded, "No, I'm not." This is not the right time Percy; the right time will come, be a little more patient she added silently. With that she left, without giving Percy a chance to reply.

**Guy's how was it? I am so sorry if there were any grammatical errors as such. I apologize for this tie. It won't happen the next time! **

**I know this chapter lacked content and may have been boring but guys please hold on. The next chapter will be really good I promise. Please don't stop being wonderful and please please don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Oh my god guys! I am so overwhelmed by the response. So I thought you people definitely needed an update. I don't really know how big my story will be. However, I'll introduce Percabeth as soon as possible. Oh and as usual I have written this chapter in a hurry. So I apologize in advance for the grammatical then you people are so awesome! Keep being so amazing.**

Annabeth waited with all the other girls right outside the orphanage. It was fifteen minutes past five and Sally Jackson still hadn't arrived.

"Is she going to come at all?" Drew asked.

Annabeth frowned. Fifteen minutes and Drew's patience was out.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore." Annabeth said as Sally Jacksons carriage stopped right near the orphanage door.

As she stepped out Annabeth was almost sure that Sally would be of the same old Superior attitude. However, this time she was wrong. Sally greeted everybody; even the girls with a polite smile and when she started speaking it had a polite and calm edge to it. It didn't have the usual ego or the arrogance.

As soon as she entered, Mrs. Owen stepped forward. "Sally Jackson will be conducting interviews. She'll herself ask you questions and will then take a decision. I expect all of you to answer her questions carefully and in a proper manner. I don't want to hear any sorts of complaints."

Annabeth frowned, usually superiors chose openly. The decision didn't take more than a few minutes, at most thirty minutes, what was with the interviews?

Much to Annabeth's annoyance, Drew answered her unasked question, "It must be because she wants to choose a sex slave! Oh my Gods! I am so sure I will be selected, to be Percy Jacksons slave is like a dream come true."

Annabeth grimaced, how could Drew find it exiting? Didn't she fear the losing the little freedom she had? Didn't she fear getting chosen? But as the interviews continued and time passed by, she realized that she might be the only one who had this fear. Others seem to have accepted it.

_**20 minutes later**_

"Annabeth, it's your turn." Mrs. Owen told her.

Annabeth hastily walked to the room where the interview was being conducted. "You won't wish me luck?" She asked Mrs. Owen.

"You don't need it." She said smiling.

Annabeth smiled back, but as she walked in she wasn't entirely sure herself.

Sally Jackson was seated behind a desk and just as Annabeth walked in she smiled at her politely, just like she had before.

Annabeth stood on the other end of the desk, Sally hadn't asked her to sit.

"You looked surprised to see me." Sally said.

Annabeth flushed, was it so evident on her face?

"Actually…..I" Annabeth was at loss of words.

"Be frank with me Annabeth." Sally Jackson said smiling.

"You're different than the others."

"Different?"

"Well yes," Annabeth said like it was obvious. "All the other Superiors I have seen had some kind of arrogance attached to their character, you seem polite."

Sally smiled again. "Well take a seat now, we shall begin immediately."

_Take a seat?_ Since when did Superiors ask Inferiors to take a seat? Still, Annabeth did as she was told.

"So Annabeth, if you don't get chosen what will you do with life?"

_What?! _No one except for Mrs. Owen had even considered the question. Annabeth stared at Mrs. Jackson. Despite her amusement, she managed a reply.

"I…I would like to work at a library."

"You like to read books?"

Suddenly Annabeth's hesitation vanished. For some reason Mrs. Jackson seemed genuinely interested in what she liked and not.

"Well yes…I like to learn, knowledge attracts me." Annabeth said, "It makes me happy." She added quietly.

Sally stared at Annabeth with an unreadable expression, "Well let's start with some actual questions now, that I have been asking everybody."

Annabeth nodded, though she had no idea what Sally meant.

"Have you ever met Percy?" She asked, however it seemed that every answer she received had been a no.

Annabeth nodded, "Yes, I have."

"Was it at some function or…."

"No, it wasn't. I saw him at a florist; he entered the shop while I was buying flowers. That's all."

"That's all?" Sally asked, somehow she didn't believe Annabeth on this part.

"Yes."

"Well then, let's continue with the interview." Sally said, but Annabeth's mind had already wandered to the incident, almost 3 years ago.

"_Is that it?" The florist asked her._

_Just as Annabeth was about to answer a carriage drew in front of the shop. _Great, an aristocrat early in the morning, that's exactly what I had wished for._ She thought, as the person entered the shop._

_Annabeth quickly made her payment and as soon as turned, "Whoa!" The boy cried as she collided into him, knocking them both on the ground._

_Annabeth looked at guy, she hoped she hadn't hurt him, only to find a pair of perfect sea green eyes staring at her._

"_Oh! Mr. Jackson are you hurt?" the florist said rushing to his aid._

"_No" he said as he and Annabeth got up, still not taking his yes of Annabeth._

_Not knowing what to say Annabeth pulled her gaze away. She was just about to apologize when he did. "I'm really sorry, are you hurt?"_

_Annabeth stared at the boy, the Jackson's were one of the wealthiest families in the city and for Annabeth as the wealth is increased, so is the arrogance. This boy was the first one to prove her wrong._

"_I'm sorry too" She said._

_The buy smiled, making Annabeth blush. _What's wrong with me? _She asked herself only to find no answer._

"_Well then, let me buy you flowers."_

_Annabeth looked at him in bewilderment. Why did he want to buy her flowers? But the question was answered as her gaze fell upon the flowers she had purchased. They had been crushed when she fell down._

I can't let him buy me flowers! _She thought, but even before she could protest he handed her the exact set of flowers, "Now please don't refuse them."_

_Annabeth nodded as she reluctantly accepted them, "Thank you." and even before he could reply she exited the shop. _

Over the years she was reminded how he looked by his photograph constantly appearing in the newspaper. But one thing that had stayed in her mind was his perfect green eyes, like imprints.

"Annabeth," Mrs. Jackson called, "you aren't paying attention."

"I am very sorry Mrs. Jackson, I got distracted."

"So I figured" Sally said smiling.

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER**_

Annabeth patiently waited for Mrs. Jackson to come out and announce who she had chosen. Surprisingly, she was excited as well.

"I am pretty sure she will choose me, "Drew said. "My interview was perfect you see."

Annabeth frowned, she really would be happy if Drew was chosen, but she highly doubted that.

Finally Sally entered the room, "I have made my decision girls, and I am sure it is absolutely correct."

"Who is it Mrs. Jackson?" Mrs. Owen asked.

"Annabeth Chase,"

**I know this one is not that good, but please don't stop being awesome! I apologize for the grammatical errors and also for the very late update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Hey guys! I couldn't resist posting this!**

Annabeth dragged her luggage out, the carriage was already waiting.

She walked towards Mrs. Jackson, _it's done _she thought_,_ had been chosen. The one thing she had feared, ever since her childhood.

"Can I say a final goodbye?" She asked Mrs. Jackson.

"Surely you can." And Annabeth was sure there was a sad tone to her voice, indicating that she was sorry for her.

Annabeth hugged every girl in the orphanage, even Drew. Finally she reached Mrs. Owen, who like Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mrs. Owen! You'll make me cry to."

Mrs. Owen managed a smile, "I just never imagined you would leave me."

"I can come and meet you." Annabeth said.

Mrs. Owen accompanied her to the carriage. Annabeth hugged her one final time, "I'll miss you Mrs. Owen!"

"I'll miss you too Annabeth, but will you promise me one thing?"

Annabeth nodded, "Anything."

"You will be careful, no matter what, you will be."

Annabeth stared at Mrs. Owen, "I will, I promise. Mrs. Jackson seems nice, she won't hurt me."

Mrs. Owen nodded stiffly, not entirely convinced as Annabeth along with Mrs. Jackson climbed into the carriage and just they left the orphanage Annabeth realized that Mrs. Owen seemed to be talking about something else entirely.

**I know this was short! But I guess that's ok for once. Now I would like to say that from the next chapter I will concentrate on Percabeth and only after that I will touch the mystery! Sorry for all the grammatical errors.**


End file.
